Caja de Cristal
by MonewHale
Summary: Alice tiene un visitante nocturno en su habitación de paredes blancas. – Alice


Disclaimer: Personajes perteneciente a Stephenie Meyer  
Sumary: Alice tiene un visitante nocturno en su habitación de paredes blancas.

– Alice&Jasper

**Caja de Cristal**

- FIN DEL DIA! TODAS A SUS HABITACIONES! – se escucho la potente voz de unos de los enfermeros, era el aula femenina, así que todas las pacientes lo miraron, algunas asintieron y fueron en calma, otras dudaban si regresar a ese cuarto blanco era bueno y otras se desesperaban por salir corriendo de ese lugar.

- A tu habitación Alice – le ordeno una de las enfermeras, la pequeña de 17 años la miro y asintió, danzando se fue hacia su cuarto

La pequeña pelinegra con facciones de hadas, se sentó en su cama y miro a sus alrededores. Todos blanco, el suelo, las paredes, el techo... su cama, hasta su ropa.

Empezó a pasearse mientras se escuchaban los gritos desde afuera. "_Alguien quiso escaparse"_ pensó, se acerco a una pequeña ventana y miro, la noche estaba sin estrellas y la luna brillaba en su soledad.

- Tu medicina Brandon – la chica se giro y se encontró con la amable enfermera que solo veía a esas horas

- Gracias Enfermera Jane! – la rubia de ojos café le sonrió

- De nada, procura tomártela esta noche para que no tengas pesadillas – la pequeña asintió rápidamente y se la echo a la boca – buena chica, buenas noches – y salió cerrando la puerta, cuando escucho solo el silencio, escupió la pastilla. Hoy no quería dormir...

... Porque vendría ÉL, ella lo sabía.

Camino hacia su cama y dejo la pequeña píldora debajo de su almohada, mañana la tiraría por el baño, como todos los días. Sonrió y se sentó en el colchón. Solo una vez se la trago, y tuvo el efecto contrario la hizo dormir toda la noche, eso significaban pesadillas.

Volvió a suspirar, además no quería dormir... no desde que el la iba a visitar todas las noches. Abrazo sus piernas desnudas debajo de su bata hasta su pecho, recargando su mentón en las rodillas. Empezó a contar

... dos horas, por lo que en ese momento seria medianoche, los pacientes iban a sus habitaciones a las diez.

Suspiro, siempre llegaba a esa hora, pero hoy estaba demorando, "_se paciente"_ se dijo, en cualquier momento aparecerá y te tranquilizara, sonrió al recordar su cabello rubio...

Estaba tan concentrada en contar los segundos, que no lo sintió llegar hasta que el suavemente acaricio sus cabellos negros como la noche, ella pego un saltito de la sorpresa, y sintió los labios de su amado en su cuello... cerró los ojos al sentirse incomoda.

Los cerro con fuerza cuando sintió el pequeño dolor punzante.

Pero a medida que pasaba se iba relajando, ladeo su cabeza dándole un mejor acceso y llevo su pequeña mano al cabello dorado, lo acaricio y él se aferro más a ella. Ambos disfrutando de la sensación que ese gesto daba.

Ella entregada, solo podía quedarse ahí hasta que él se detuviera, porque lo haría. La primera vez se asusto y lucho, pero ahora... cuando ya se venía repitiendo hace varios meses. Se entregaba, porque no solo era placer que le otorgaba, se sentía protegida, alguien la necesitaba, se sentía importante... única. Por algo el volvía todas las noches por ella, "_Soy especial"_

Aunque nunca había hablado con él, solo sabia su nombre... aquel hombre, el cual llegaba y la tomaba como suya, era un completo desconocido, solo sabia su nombre...

- Jasper - susurro

El al escucharla empezó a controlarse, por un momento había olvidado donde y con quien se encontraba, cerró los ojos fuertemente mentalizándose para poder separarse de aquel embriagante _vino. _Termino con unos suaves besos por todo su cuello dirigiéndose hacia su oído

- Alice... – susurro

Ella sonrió cuando lo escucho hablar, amaba su voz... y más la amaba cuando su nombre salía de aquella boca. Se giro y vio sus ojos, eran rojos como la sangre. Pero ella ya no tenía miedo, eran los ojos del hombre que amaba, un poco pálida se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Jasper! – soltó besándole todo el rostro, el sonreía enternecido por aquella humana, era tan delicada, hermosa y exquisita – sabía que vendrías! – el tomo su fino rostro y beso sus labios

- Siempre lo hare – le susurro sobre estos, y pudo sentir la sonrisa de la pelinegra

- Llévame... llévame contigo – le suplico como todas las noches, el solo la besaba, ya sea sus mejillas, su frente, las manos, el cuello...

- Sabes que no puedo, ya te lo he dicho

- Si puedes! Siempre llegas y te vas como si nada, puedes llevarme contigo – se separo un poco de el – quiero salir de aquí - susurro

- No es tan fácil muñequita – le sonrió con tristeza, siempre la llamaba así cuando trataba de zanjar un tema – como ha estado tu día?

- Mi día? – se pregunto confundida, nunca hablaban de su día, se limitan a hablar muy poco, bueno... Él se limitaba al hablar, ella podía estar contándole cosas toda la noche – pues, igual que siempre

- Como siempre – la sentó en su regazo – tiene que haber algo nuevo que hayas hecho hoy – ella pensó por un momento y asintió

- La enfermera... Jane – él se tenso – me leyó un libro, se llamaba Romeo y Julieta

- Julieta – susurro – interesante, un muy buen libro

- Si, aunque es un poco triste... al final mueren ambos – bajo la mirada – aunque los entiendo, yo por ti podría morir... moriría por ti – él la miro unos segundos en silencio y después negó suavemente

- No digas eso Alice, no sabes lo que dices – ella negó y tomo su rostro para que la viera a los ojos

- Jasper... quiero que me lleves contigo, no sé muy bien lo que eres – comento confundida – pero te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno

- Lo siento cariño, pero nunca compartiría contigo mi _destino – _ella bajo la mirada triste por las palabras de aquel _hombre.-_ Lo siento mi amor – beso su cabeza, y lo siguiente que la pelinegra sintió fue un aire recorrer su espalda.

Se había ido

Al otro día, todo empezó igual de monótono, la pequeña hada ya estaba acostumbrada a las negativas del hombre que amaba, pero iba a insistir, total, no tenía nada que perder.

Después de la hora de almuerzo estuvo en el patio corriendo con sus pies descalzos, sentir el pasto debajo de sus pies la relajaba. Unas horas después volvió a entrar, y vio a la enfermera rubia llegar. La siguió con la mirada, iba con un chico hermoso, de pelo rubio, nunca lo había visto antes. Vio a Jane dejar su bolso en la silla, se acerco para decirle que se le había olvidado, cuando una paciente choco con la silla votándolo, las cosas que se encontraban dentro cayeron regadas por el piso, la pequeña hada se acerco rápidamente y las metió adentro, entre esas cosas encontró un brillo labial, un rímel y un pequeño peine.

- Alice – la pelinegra miro hacia arriba y vio a la rubia – gracias – le sonrió cuando ella le tendió su cartera. Pero la pequeña aun tenia los cosméticos en su mano – te los quieres quedar?

- Puedo? – pregunto extrañada, ellos no podían tener nada en sus manos.

- Claro que si, se que eres la mas cuerda que hay en este lugar – le volvió a sonreír – cuídalos bien! - la pelinegra asintió emocionada

- Enfermera Jane – la rubia se giro – yo... no sé cómo usarlos – Toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria, había vivido dentro de esas paredes blancas, como su médico tratante, el Doctor Marcus Volturi le conto, supo que sus padres la dejaron a los 6 años, pero ella no recordaba nada de su vida antes de entrar ahí.

- Luego iré a enseñarte como – le guiño el ojo – nos vemos – ella se despidió con la mano.

Llego la noche, y como la enfermera le había prometido, le enseño a usarlo. Por lo que ahora esperaba a su amado con los labios con brillo, un pequeño de rímel, y peinada hermosamente.

- Alice? – ella se giro y le sonrió, por primera vez el rubio la veía de esa forma, siempre estaba acostumbrado a verla pálida, ojerosa, con su pelo desordenado. Pero ahora estaba peinada y maquillada, se extraño.

- N-no... no te gusta? – le susurro, ella pensaba que le iba a gustar, escucho a aquel rubio decirle a la enfermera que se veía hermosa con ese lápiz labial, uno rojo que ella usaba en ese momento, y ella pensó que a Jasper le iba a gustar, pero se había equivocado

- No es eso – se acerco a ella hundiendo su rostro en el cuello – no me importa si estas maquillada o no, para mi siempre serás la misma, y la más hermosa – la abrazo, ella se aferro a él, y empezó a besarlo, no dejaría que bebiera de ella, no aun. Siempre la dejaba sin energías por lo que se dormía enseguida, la dejaba tan agotada que ni pesadillas tenía en la noche. El respondió su beso tierno e inocente. Pero Alice estaba cansada de lo inocente, tomo la mano derecha del rubio y la subió hacia su pecho

- Tócame – le susurro, el se tenso.

- Alice... no... – pero ella negó rápidamente y lo beso con más fuerza

- Por favor, solo por hoy... si quieres... si quieres no me vuelves a ver, pero regálame una noche junto a ti, una noche entera – le susurro aferrándose a su cuello, el estuvo unos momentos en silencio e inmóvil, pero después la abrazo - Te Amo... – le susurro cuando lo volvió a besar, al escuchar esto el rubio se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

- Alice yo...

- Quien está ahí!? – se escucho la voz desde la puerta, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

- Mierda – murmuro entre dientes, tan concentrado estaba en su pequeña que había olvidado el exterior

- Vámonos, Jasper vámonos!

- Quien es!? Alice!? Quien está contigo!?

Jasper la miro en silencio pensando, sería lo apropiado sacarla? Incluirla en su mundo sádico?

- Jasper! – le murmuro, el asintió y beso sus labios de manera brusca

- Te Amo Alice – murmuro entre ellos, ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes, "_me ha dicho que me ama... y me llevara con él!"_

El miro hacia todos lados, la única manera de salir sin llamar mucho la atención era por la puerta, fácilmente podía derrumbar la pared, pero eso sería atraer a más gente. Negó. Se concentro en escuchar a las personas de afuera. Eran dos... dos humanos, ningún rastro de la rubia.

- Bien, súbete a mi espalda – ella lo miro interrogante – ahora Alice! – ella sintió y de un saltito estaba encima. El tomo sus muslos, y sonrió... tomo la manilla de la puerta y la saco de un tirón. Corrió a paso humano, aunque un poco más rápido tratando de perder a el enfermero y la enfermera que venían detrás

La pequeña iba con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en la cara

- Adonde crees que vas? – el rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer – sabia que alguien de nuestra especie andaba por estos lados en las noches, pero nunca me imagine que serias tu – él se congelo en su lugar, no podía sentir ni ver nada... "_El chico_" pensó.

- Jasper!? Jasper!? – gritaba Alice cuando se arrodillo ante él, de un segundo a otro había caído al piso junto con el rubio

- Has sido una molestia bien grande Alice, creo que Marcos ya se decidió, serás suya ahora...

- No! No! Jasper! – la rubia sonrió y miro a su hermano

- Alec, déjalo... quiero que vea cuando nos la llevemos – el obediente asintió y le devolvió sus sentidos.

- A-Alice? – miro hacia todos lados y la vio a unos metros con el rostro lleno de lagrimas – Alice! – trato de acercarse pero sintió un intenso dolor, antes de que cualquier grito saliera de su boca se aferro al suelo

- Basta! Jasper! – gritaba tratando de soltarse del agarre de la chica, Alice se giro a mirarla y se sorprendió, sus ojos ya no eran café, eran rojos, mucho más intensos que los de Jasper – basta... tú! Tu eres la que le hace daño!

- De acuerdo – miro a la castaña y sonrió – nos iremos, Jasper despídete de tu mascota. Ahora tendrá otro dueño – el rubio se paralizo, no lo podían separar de ella

- No! Alice es mi... – volvió a derrumbarse

- Basta! Me iré con ustedes, pero basta! – grito desesperada. La rubia rodo los ojos

- Te irás si o si con nosotros – le replico

- Jane, ya estamos demorando mucho, vamos – hablo secamente el rubio, ella asintió y se giro sin dejar de mirar al rubio hasta que doblaron perdiéndose de vista

- Alice! Alice! – corrió detrás pero ya no había nadie

- Ah... Alice, querida – ella se sorprendió al ver a su psiquiatra en el lujoso hotel – por fin has venido a mis brazos

- U-usted! – pero lo próximo que vio fue todo negro

Segundos, minutos, horas, días de agonía y sufrimiento. Se sentía en el mismo infierno, gritaba, gritaba pero nadie parecía oírla, grito el nombre de Jasper hasta caer en la inconsciencia, pero muy en el fondo en su corazón, en su mente, seguía susurrando el nombre de su amado. Nada dura para siempre, el amor de sus padres duro poco... el amor de Jasper duro poco... ahora el amor de Marcos, cuanto durara? Pero ella sabía que no era lo mismo, lo de Jasper... lo de él era algo distinto, si no hubiese sido por aquellos demonios de cabellos de oro ahora mismo estaría con Jasper camino a una nueva vida junto a él.

Al despertar, al renacer... lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue a Jasper... Jasper viajando por todo el mundo. Jadeo, y parpadeo... y poder ver donde en realidad se encontraba

- Bienvenida a tu nueva vida pequeña – ella se levanto asustada, todo era nuevo, colores, olores, textura – tranquila, ya te acostumbraras – miro hacia el lugar de donde prevenía la voz y lo vio, se agazapo – Alice, tranquila no me hagas llamar a Jane – le advirtió

Pasaron algunas semanas y ella pudo controlar su don, se alimentaba al igual que Jasper... "_Vampiro_" pensó, cuando le habían explicado no lo podía creer pero todas las cosas cuadraron, le enseñaron a cazar a humanos, pero ella se rehuía, y se alimentaba de animales. Gracias a su don pudo averiguarlo, "_visiones, ver el futuro_" estaba tan sorprendida, pero alegrada de ver siempre donde se encontraba Jasper, sonrió. El aprecia estar buscándola...

- Jasper – susurro

Pero ella sabía lo que vendría, solo era cosa de paciencia... el día llegaría, su oportunidad llegaría.

-Alice! Alice! Donde esta!? Dimitri! – Gritaba Marcos descontrolado – DONDE ESTA!? DONDE!?

- Lo siento amo, no puedo encontrarla – se lamento, el soltó un gruñido y miro a Jane, ella supo inmediatamente que hacer

- Donde estas?- se pregunto por... ya había perdido la cuenta. Tantas veces preguntándose lo mismo, y siempre llegando a la misma respuesta. Meses pensando en que hacer, sabía que estaba en Volterra, pero él no podría derrotar a toda la guardia y salir aislado con Alice, primero tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, Charlotte, Peter... y algunos nómadas mas. Suspiro, _"si tan solo pudiera tener algún poder más efectivo que este_" gruño y tiro el tronco lejos logrando derrumbar otro

- El planeta tierra está pasando por una gran crisis de sus aéreas verdes y tu destruyéndolo, que lindo Jazz – él se congelo, su subconsciente ya le estaba jugando bromas. Ella no podía estar allí, así de fácil... así de cruel. Se giro lentamente y la vio sentada en una rama de un árbol, a las alturas con sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas balanceándose, sonriéndole. Si los vampiros pudieran llorar él estaría llorando sin poder creerlo, Su Alice... su Alice estaba ahí.

- Alice! – ella rio y se lanzo hacia abajo, el ágilmente la atrapo en su brazos y la aferro a su cuerpo – estas aquí, estas aquí! – Besaba su rostro por todos lados – "_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo"_ – le dijo abrazándola y enterrando su nariz en su cabello

- Mis disculpas señor – rio ella, encantada... se miraron a los ojos. Y Jasper sintió el amor que venía de ella, y ella predijo lo que iba a decir Jasper

- Te amo – dijeron al unisonó para sonreír y besarse con ternura

**.~.~.~.~.**

**REVIEWS?**

**.~.~.~.~.**

Este fic esta inspirado en la cancion Romeo & Julieta de Hatsune Miku

Espero que les guste! ^^


End file.
